Laptop computer systems, are very helpful for disabled people and therefore often used to facilitate their life. For example, laptop computers are installed in computer labs and libraries of schools and university for the use of all students. In particular blind or visually impaired students use these computers or own their own laptop computers which they bring to the classrooms or study rooms.
Many functions of a laptop computer are not used by blind or visually impaired students and thus are not required. For example, any type of optical display and their specific functions, such as backlight functionality, are of no or little use for a blind or visually impaired user. On the other hand some functionality, for example, turning off the display while operating the laptop to preserve privacy, are not available on these type of computers.